


Cupcakes and Costume Parades

by spookyspicedchai



Series: domestic eruris and baby armin => [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Armin Arlert, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Parents Levi & Erwin Smith, and soft domestic parents, eruri are high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyspicedchai/pseuds/spookyspicedchai
Summary: It's Halloween and Levi and Erwin are baking cupcakes for their lil munchkin~[Don't click. Deleted.]
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: domestic eruris and baby armin => [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897390
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	Cupcakes and Costume Parades

Revision in progress: dying from crushing anxiety and self-loathing brb (x_x)⌒☆


End file.
